sonicwbiifandomcom-20200216-history
The Boatniks
| runtime = 100 minutes | country = United States | language = English | budget = | gross = $18,607,492[http://www.the-numbers.com/movies/1970/0BNKS.php Box Office Information for The Boatniks.] The Numbers. Retrieved May 14, 2012. }} The Boatniks is a 1970 American comedy film starring Robert Morse, Stefanie Powers, Don Ameche and Phil Silvers. It was made by Walt Disney Productions, released by Buena Vista Distribution and directed by Norman Tokar. Young and awkward, Coast Guard Ensign Thomas Garland (Morse) suffers from the comparison with his late father, a war hero, which does not prevent him from falling for pretty Kate Fairchild (Powers), a young woman who manages a sailing school. Of course, the way he expresses his deep feelings for the lady leaves much to be desired, and the situation does not improve when a trio of bumbling jewel thieves interferes. Wally Cox had a supporting role playing a man who manages a boat for girls to give parties for the purposes of socializing with men. Plot U.S. Coast Guard, Lieutenant Jordan, responds to a number of pleas for help from civilian pleasure boat sailors off the coast of Southern California. This type of event is typical of what the Coast Guard deals with on a regular basis, and is one of the reasons why Jordan has requested to transfer to a new station. He is handing over the reins to Ensign Tom Garland, a polite but remarkably clumsy fellow who will now report to Commander Taylor, a man who fought in World War II with Garland's father and holds him in high regard. Through a series of events, Garland's ineptitude as the station's new skipper is revealed. He repeatedly flounders in tending to the various minor issues plaguing the crowded waters' impatient travelers. It also doesn't take long for him to fall for Kate Fairchild, a "girl next door" who runs a local boat rental and sailing school spot on the coast. Meanwhile, three jewel thieves are making their way to Mexico while listening to reports of their pursuit. There's ringleader Harry Simmons, who poses as a yacht club "commodore" and dispatches orders to his two associates, Charlie, and Max. This trio has managed to steal a jewel collection, and they intend to smuggle them inside an assortment of casually hollowed food. They decide to rent a boat from Kate to make their way south of the border, although none of the three know how to sail. With Kate's suggestion that the crooks' suspicious behavior might indicate criminality, she and Tom begin to suspect that they are indeed the three men reported about in a newspaper article. Tom is right about the suspects, but Commander Taylor doesn't initially believe it. Ultimately, Tom is able to convince Taylor, to retrieve the stolen jewels, and ensure that the jewel thieves are arrested. Cast * Robert Morse as Ensign Garland * Stefanie Powers as Kate * Phil Silvers as Harry Simmons * Norman Fell as Max * Mickey Shaughnessy as Charlie * Wally Cox as Jason * Don Ameche as Commander Taylor * Joey Forman as Lt. Jordan * Vito Scotti as Pepe Galindo * Tom Lowell as Wagner * Robert Hastings as Chief Walsh * Sammy Jackson as Garlotti * Joe E. Ross as Nutty Sailor * Judith Jordan as Tina * Al Lewis as Bert * Midori as Chiyoko Kuni * Kelly Thordsen as Motorcycle Cop * Gil Lamb as Mr. Mitchell Releases The Boatniks was released on July 1, 1970 and re-released theatrically on June 10, 1977. It was released twice on VHS in November 1983 and March 18, 1997, DVD on August 2, 2005, and Blu-ray on June 21, 2016 in a Disney Movie Club exclusive, 45th Anniversary Edition.http://www.blu-ray.com/movies/The-Boatniks-Blu-ray/156623 In 1970, the film earned an estimated $5 million in North American rentals."Big Rental Films of 1970", Variety, 6 January 1971 p 11 By 1976 this figure was up to $6.6 million."All-time Film Rental Champs", Variety, 7 January 1976 p 44 See also * List of American films of 1970 References External links * * * * Category:1970 films Category:1970s comedy films Category:1970s heist films Category:American films Category:American comedy films Category:American heist films Category:English-language films Category:Films directed by Norman Tokar Category:Films produced by Ron W. Miller Category:Walt Disney Pictures films Category:Seafaring films